The Untrodden Ways
by Ingram Solomon
Summary: Bella journeys to an isolated, utopian society ruled by the beloved Royal Family, the Cullens. Placed as a servant in the palace, Bella finds her curiosity ignited into obsession as she strives to discover more of their captivating son, King Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Full Synopsis:

Bella is on the run for months when she happens across a bizarre and isolated Kingdom. This utopian society is like nothing she's ever experienced, and no one seems to question the odd appearance and behavior of their beloved Royal family the Cullen's. After taking a servant position in the palace, discovering their secrets becomes her sole purpose. As she encounters the impossibly handsome Prince Edward, her curiosity gives way to an unyielding obsession to know the mysteries locked behind those seemingly all-knowing, amber eyes.

Chapter One:

Bella looked behind her through the mist, positive she had heard an odd sound. Searching in vain through the trees she hunted for the source. Her eyes scanned her surroundings to see only the dark wet wood of the tree trunks starkly distinct against the bright emerald green of the leaves and forest floor. Assuring herself it was just the wind in the branches, or some small animal, she turned back to the path and continued on.

She had been journeying for days and days, and her apprehension that her pursuers where still on her trail had lessened with each day she had put between them. She shifted her burlap sack that hung limply on her boney shoulder. Carrying it had made her trip more arduous, and she cursed herself for the decision to pack her two beloved novels. They sat heavy in the bottom of the pack, their weight a strain that caused her shoulder to ache.

In fact, her whole body ached, from the dull throb on the arches of her feet, to the discomfort prodding her lower back. She had been sleeping on the forest floor for two weeks straight, having come across not a single town along the forest path she had chosen. She had no idea how much further she would have to journey to reach the next cottage, or small outpost. Having long since run out of her rations, the only food in her stomach was that of wild berries she had picked in a small clearing three days prior.

She knew these woods stretched on forever, and that it was a nearly uninhabited land. At her decision to journey north this had been an ideal choice. It would be easy to hide in the thick foliage, and should some lumberjack see her, no one would know who she was, or bother her on her way. She remembered back to the evening she had consulted the old thread bare map by candlelight. Her hands had been shaking in fear that at any moment she would be caught and her plans discovered. She shuddered to think what would have happened. The map had been passed to her by a kind old man who worked in the kitchen of her household. It was rare in that, only a few maps of this region existed. People where superstitious and seldom did any one from the mainland venture in to these thick woods. It was unknown how deep they went and Bella was certain that she had journeyed far beyond the edge of the map into the unknown lands beyond.

Perhaps the woods went on forever. Perhaps no one lived this far in. Perhaps she would wander until she slowly grew too weak to go on, and died of starvation. Considering the horrific alternative of going back, this outcome did not bother her in the least. As tired as she was, and as desperate as she was the idea of falling asleep forever sounded morbidly inviting.

Never the less she pressed on through the afternoon. The treetops where in full plum, allowing little light to actually reach the forest floor. By late afternoon, it seemed to grow so dark, she had trouble deciphering the small winding dirt path. She stopped for a moment and slung her pack to the ground. Opening it, she withdrew a small, brass oil lantern. She discovered with dismay that her match booklet was nearly empty. Cursing herself for not thinking to pack more than two, she dropped it back into the bag. She had been in such a hurry with her small window of escape, she really hadn't considered how long a journey this would be, or how much would be needed to complete it. Deciding to press on, before the light was completely gone, she put the lamp away, knowing she would need those precious matches later on. She fumbled along the path as tree roots and twigs attempted with great luck to trip her. She stumbled twice, scratching her palm as she held it out to catch herself. She squinted to survey the damage done to her tiny hand.

In that moment, the gravity of her situation crushed heavy upon her. She looked around at the darkening woods. Yet another night spent cold and alone huddled on the dirt. A shiver worked its way up her spine, as a cool breeze whistled through the forest. Her chest ached, longing for the life she had once had, the life before _him. _ She pushed these thoughts from her mind, refusing to relive all the tragedy. Never had she felt so completely alone, and so utterly desolate. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her thin frame for warmth. Lying down on the cool, hard ground, she let the brimming tears overflow. One thought resounded in her mind above the torrent of loneliness and despair, _How did it come to this?_

The next morning Bella awoke to a sharp jab in her ribs. She could feel the warm rays of sunlight shining upon her face through the trees, and it took her a moment to register the odd poke. Her eyes fluttered open to see two men, about her own age curiously peering down at her. One held a mangled stick, the obvious object of her arousal. His blonde eyebrows furled in as he asked softly, full of concern,

"Miss? Are you alright?" Bella continued to stare as her mind woke up. Sitting up on her elbows, she uttered a simple,

"Yes, I'm fine." Nothing could be further from the truth. Bella was suddenly reminded of every ache in her body as she moved to get up. The one who had questioned her, looked at his friend, and then said,

"Are you sure? I was nearly positive that you were dead."

_That I should be so lucky_ Bella thought bitterly. She looked up into his concerned blue eyes, and smiled feebly.

"I assure you, I'm fine, I was just trying to journey to the next outpost or village. Is there one near by?" Once again the two men looked at each other unsurely. The second man answered,

"There is, not but a day's walk from here. That is where we live. We ah… well….we don't really see many, er, well _visitors_ out this way. Where did you come from?"

Bella's euphoria at hearing that a village was only a day away was soured instantly by the probing question. She considered how to answer in a way that would satisfy their curiosity, yet hide the truth of her journey.

"I'm from the mainland. My family has past on, and I decided to go on a journey. Possibly to find a new home. I have yet to have found a place I liked, so I've just kept on going, until I continued on for several weeks without seeing so much as a cottage." They looked at her for a long purposeful moment, before each of their faces broke into a wide grin.

"Well, then it's a lucky thing we stumbled across you miss. Perhaps your journey is at an end. Wait until you see our home. It is beautiful." The first one ranted, as the second began to speak,

"There is no better place to live in all the world than Ayodia! Everyone is kind and generous, and they'd be so happy to accommodate you."

"We should leave at once!" the other chimed in, his excitement more than apparent, "If we take the crossing through Nell's Gully, we might make it by sunset."

"Yes, yes, Nell's Gully, of course. May I carry your pack miss?"

Bella was suddenly overwhelmed by their enthusiasm and fervor. She was unsure if she should accompany this strange, and oddly high strung young men. To have loyalty to one's birthplace was hardly uncommon, but this seemed a bit much. She marveled at how easily they had bought her story. Perhaps she should accompany them. It seemed like her only option as she had no food and was in desperate need of nurishment, sleep, and likely some minor medical attention.

She smiled half heartedly, dreading a day of walking, as she said in her small voice,

"Lead the way."

By day's end, Bella was absolutely sick to death of hearing about this famed land of Ayodia. Her two traveling companions would not stop regaling her with all the excellent reasons why she should be so honored to live in such a land. The first called himself Michael, and the second Eric. They had been out the day prior on a hunting trip when they had happened across her small curled up body on the ground. The oddest part of their stories of their home, seemed to center around the Royal Family. They spoke of their rulers with deep admiration and respect. Each time they were mentioned they would share a secretive glance at one another. She could sense that there was something they were not willing to disclose to her. Such adoration seemed extremely bizarre when she recounted to them the constant civil wars that raged across the main lands. This seemed to upset them, and she was shocked to discover that Ayodia had never encountered a war since its founding.

She was delighted as the thick woods began to thin, as they made their way towards an incredible field of tall grass as large as a lake. The wind ripped through the clearing, making the amber grass sway like waves in a storm. At the far end of the enormous clearing, a bright white stone wall coiled around the bluff of a small mountain. Half way up the mountain, a stunning castle sat majestically facing the west. The fading light of day illuminated the bright white stone work of the palace, reminding her of a shining beacon beckoning her towards rest. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her.

Perhaps all their annoying ramblings of the day had not been so far off. Perhaps this glorious society could be her new safe haven.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have changed quite a few things from Stephanie Myer's original storyline, beyond the time and place, but I am attempting to stay true to the characters she created. Hope you enjoy!

As they approached the massive white stone wall, a gilded gate recoiled to grant them access. Passing into the shadow of the over hang, Bella saw that a white cobblestone street led up the mountain and snaked to the entrance of the exquisite palace. The streets where lined with trees. As it was early spring, each tree was like a puffy white cloud of blooms, and the smaller cottages perfectly kept. Pink and white roses where planted on either side of each light blue door. Never had she seen anything so uniform. Each tudor house was an exact copy cat of the one next to it. There was something so aesthetic about it all, yet oddly unsettling.

"Usually the streets are filled with people," The one called Michael commented, "But on the eve of the new moon, the High King Carlisle always holds a grand feast in the courtyard to celebrate the upcoming month."

Bella thought how odd, that the entire village would be invited. As a merchant's daughter, practically a commoner, she had only heard of the grand balls held for the courtiers in the grand palace. This village with its abnormal sense of rank, seemed to be getting more and more bizarre.

"Yet everyone knows that High Queen Esme, and Queen Alice, hold them simply because they love to host celebrations." Eric added jovially. "Wait until you see them Bella, never have there been more beautiful queens than ours. And Queen Rosalie, she may very well be the fairest of them all. Though she's a bit more cold and detached." He shot a sideways glance at Michael.

"So… High King Carlisle has three wives?!" What kind of a pagan loving town had she stumbled into?

"No, No, No," Michael almost shouted, clearly disgusted by the idea. "Of Course not, what kind of society do you take us for?!" His offense was blatant.

"No, you see, there is the High King, who is married to the High Queen, and his three er…sons. King Jasper, whose wife is Queen Alice, and King Emmett, whose wife is Queen Rosalie, and then there is King Edward, who never married." Eric explained. "Though any woman in the kingdom would be thrilled to be his wife." He chuckled.

"Why's that?" Bella asked in mild curiosity. Eric and Michael shared a long, knowing glance, before Eric finally answered,

"Well… there's something… special… about being apart of the Cullen lineage. Something…. Well, you'll see…"

"You'll just have to see what we mean." Michael interrupted, smiling at Eric.

"We should stop at home, let you wash and change, you can borrow one of my sisters dresses." Eric said, surveying the dirt on the young girls face, and the bits of forest floor still clinging to her hair and dress.

"Oh, well I don't think I should impose on a celebration, perhaps I should just wait here until you are finished." She motioned to a bench by a tree in the upcoming courtyard.

"Nonsense, everyone will want to meet you!" Eric replied. Bella swallowed hard.

"Besides, you look famished, there will be more food than you've ever seen in your life there!" Michael boasted. The thought of food made Bella's empty stomach ache with such pain.

Bella weighed the two in her mind. Her deep rooted dread of large crowds and attention, was won over by her exhaustion and incredible need for nourishment. She simply smiled meekly and nodded.

- - - - -

"_Edward." _He heard his name said in his father's mind.

"I'm in here." He said quietly, knowing though the distance, he still would be heard.

The two massive mahogany doors were pushed open effortlessly, as Carlisle entered his son's chambers. Flanking his heels was his brother Jasper, who's eyes seemed permanently etched with concern. His blonde eye brows where downcast in deep contemplation, and he looked expectantly at Edward. _Ah, they must be aware of our little visitor. _Edward thought to himself_. _

"Edward, do you know of…" Carlisle began, but Edward gently held his hand up.

"Everything is fine father. Though I'm having trouble picking up the voice of the visitor, she is very young and traveling alone. From what I could gather from Michael and Eric's mind, she is seeking a new place to live, leaving behind, some sort of family tragedy. She looks week and in serious need of some rest. From what she has told them, she hasn't any relatives left. Michael and Eric have done nothing but speak highly of us." He glanced at Jasper. Though the towns people were oblivious, their sense of loyalty was implanted in them by his brother's rare gift.

"They haven't really decided how to tell her about _us_ yet." Edward looked at his father, "So far I see no danger in having her here, have you spoken with Alice yet?"

"Yes, yes, it appears the girl hasn't made up her mind yet on whether she will stay or move on, so the future is unclear, but she sees no immediate threat to her presence."

"Well, then I would imagine it should be fine. Let Jasper work a little of his magic on her. In their minds she appeared deeply sad, and frightened, perhaps sending some calm, and good feelings her way would help her make up her mind, so Alice could see further."

Jasper nodded solemnly. Carlisle looked confused.

"What did you mean Edward? Are you having trouble reading her?" He asked in concern. Edward listened as his father's mind raced through possibilities.

"Yes, I've tried focusing, but I can't seem to pick out her voice. I can hear it in the minds of Michael and Eric, but… I just, I can't seem to find it."

"Well, Alice said they are bringing her to the feast tonight, perhaps when she is closer… It has been a long time since you've had to listen to anyone outside the town, perhaps she will just need to be closer." Carlisle said reassuringly, patting his son on the shoulder.

Edward stood and walked towards the window. Taking their cue, both Carlisle, and Jasper left him alone.

He concentrated deeply at the dead space that should be her voice. Switching back to Michael's mind, he watched as she gratefully took the blue satin ball gown from him. They were inside Michael's sister's room. Michael gently closed the door behind him, crossing over to his own room, the old floor boards creaking with each step. From where he stood, some two or three miles away, Edward could hear those same creaks echo up to his ears. He pushed back the heavy black velvet curtains, and peered down the slope of the mountain to the merchant's home. Michael's father owned the outfitting shoppe, which rested on the first floor of their home.

He peered towards the window of the room the strange young girl was in. He could see clearly the mahogany four poster bed. He saw the blue stain gown spread across the bed, and craning his neck he saw the young girl make a face at herself in the mirror. She blotted the white cloth in the washing basin, and brought it to her face, scrubbing away the dirt that clung to her deep cheek bones. Holding her head over the basin, he continued to watch as she washed her hair, her thin arms, and small hands working soap through the tangled locks.

Edward was surprised to find himself so completely mesmerized by such a simple act. Shadows crossed her face, as he watched her reflection in the mirror. Her deep brown eyes filled with fear, and then pain, and he watched as she shut them tightly, and rested her elbows on the small table, pushing her eyes into her palms.

Surely her thoughts were bottomless and complex, and a deep nagging at his core worked it's way up his spine. He was surprised at his incredible surge of frustration at not being able to hear her. He wondered if Carlisle was right… perhaps proximity would make a difference… perhaps if he just got closer to her, nearer to her…

He was pulled from his thoughts at once, as he watched the small, fragile, girl, slowly start to pull down her dress as she continued to wash her neck and shoulders. A thrill shot through the core of Edward, one that he did not understand, and could not even begin to fathom. Knowing the gentlemanly thing to do would be to look away and leave the odd girl to what she assumed was her privacy, he found his eyes drawn with such fierce desire to never look away. Her face was framed in the small mirror that hung above the stand, and he was grateful that it could show only her face, as the will power to look away escaped him completely. He stared at the back of her head, her long wet locks dripping down her back, as she gently removed one arm from her tattered gown, and then the other, pulling it down to her waist.

He mused that if he had a heart beat, it would be pumping nearly out of his chest. He watched as she gently pulled her long brunette hair off of her ivory back, and instantly Edward was sharply awoken from his daze.

His eyes widened in horror as her hair pulled up to reveal soft ivory skin, marred by deep red scars that worked their way up her back. Finally able to look away, Edward pulled the dark curtains shut, unable to shake the image his perfect eyesight had ingrained in his mind.

He knew that other lands practiced such barbaric customs, but being so far away from it all for so long, he had nearly forgotten. There was no doubt in his mind that some sort of torture device had been used on this girl. Further he could tell by the coloring of some of the deep lacerations, that several where much older than others.

Had he had blood pumping through his veins, it would have boiled. Her miserable expression of fear was recalled to his mind once again. Two questions burned deep to his core,

…Where on earth did this young girl come from?

… What monster could do such a thing?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sucked in her breath, as three hundred pairs of eyes locked on her.

Why the music had stopped upon their entrance, she was not sure, but she longed for its swift return. Everyone had been enjoying themselves, dancing, eating, drinking, until the moment the doors had opened to reveal a stranger to their elegant festivities.

One by one, each conversation had died away as more people whispered and pointed. Bella's face burned red at the sudden attention. Never had she regretted a decision more, than to show up unannounced to a courtyard full of unknown people. She glanced up at Michael, who was starring back at the crowd with a confident smile, as if to say, "look at what _we_ found". To her left Eric was equally beaming.

Two claps resounded from the balcony overlooking the courtyard, and at once the music picked back up. Though no one seemed to notice at all. Every eye continued to gaze without discretion at the _stranger_. Bella's heart pounded in her chest as her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of crimson. She sensed movement from the corner of the eye and looked to see an older man, who was unmistakably Michael's father. Though more mature, they shared they same dusty hair, same blue eyes, as well as the same jaw line and nose. He smiled warmly and addressed his son,

"Well Michael, who do we have here?" He eyed Bella with a mixture of curiosity and glee.

"This is Isabella… she's journeyed from the mainland." This sent a wave of whispers throughout the multitude of villagers. Bella's eyes widened in horror as she realized that they were all at once talking about her.

"Yeah, we thought she was dead when we found her!" Eric interjected excitedly, "Michael poked her with a stick, and lo! She wasn't dead at all." He smiled widely at Bella.

"You must be famished!" A heavy set woman behind Michael's father peeked her head around. She hurried over to Bella, and motioned to a younger woman. Locking her arm with Bella's, she all but dragged her over to the nearest table. In a moment's time the younger woman reappeared with a plate full of food. Bella's mouth instantly watered, as tears sprang to her eyes. She hadn't seen anything so delicious in months and months.

"Thank you," She replied quietly. The older woman beamed.

"Never you mind. Eat up! My name is Amelia and this is my daughter Angelina." Bella smiled at the shy looking girl, who she suspected was close to her own age. She took the napkin and placed it in her lap. As starving as she was, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious with everyone continuing to stare. Terrified that she might miss her mouth and spill the first bite, Bella took extra care to load her fork with what she assumed was either pheasant or quail. The whole party seemed to hold their breath as she took the first bite. Just as she began to chew Amelia launched into an onslaught of questions.

"So dear, where are you from? Did you travel all this way alone? Will your family be coming? How did you manage to get this far north all by yourself? What part of the mainland are your from? You will have to fill us in on everything that is happening!" Just then Michael's father cleared his throat, and Amelia glared up at him for his rather rude interruption.

"Now, now Millie, let the girl eat. She looks nearly ravenous," he said with a hearty chuckle, "I'm Michael Newton Sr. Will you be staying with us long?"

Bella swallowed hard. "Um… I don't… I don't know." She looked to Michael Jr. and Eric blankly. "Is the next town far?"

"Far!" Mr. Newton laughed, "I don't know how to tell you this dear, but there is no _next town_. Do you realize how far north you've come!" Bella shook her head slowly, eager to put another bite of food in her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk.

"Do your parent's know you're here?" Amelia asked with a mixture of disapproval and concern.

"Um… well, they've passed away." A brief flicker of pain crossed Bella's eyes before she pushed it out of her mind.

"Have you any family?" Mr. Newton chimed in.

"No, not anymore." Bella lied.

"Oh, you poor poor thing. Well you will just have to stay with us until you get things sorted." Amelia announced. It was much more of a demand than an invitation, and Bella opened her mouth to interject, but just then, movement up on the balcony caught her eye. She looked up to see two pairs of amber eyes starring intently down upon her. The first was a beautiful petite young woman with raven hair, and next to him was a god-like young man. Their eyes met, and Bella looked away abruptly, her cheeks once again burning beneath a deep blush.

_Anything_? Alice asked in her mind.

"No." Edward replied aloud softly as he continued to gaze down at the peculiar young woman. "It just doesn't make any sense."

_Perhaps she's just immune to it?_ Alice replied silently.

"Immune? That's never happened before." Edward's voice was on edge, a fact that did not escape his sister.

"Do not let this get to you Edward. We will figure it out." She touched his arm reassuringly, and looked up into his clouded eyes.

"Is she immune to you?" Edward asked, returning her concerned gaze.

"No," She said timidly, knowing it would bother him all the more, "She hasn't made any definite plans yet. Though she seemed to be considering running away a moment ago." Alice smiled.

Edward could see in Alice's mind Bella's plan to sneak out that night, and return to the woods. The vision was foggy as he assumed Bella didn't really know how she would scale the city gates, where she would get supplies, or how to even get back to the path she was on. He could feel strongly her sense of exhaustion and exasperation as she attempted to decide what to do. Her mind flitting back and fourth between her limited options, before Alice's vision went blank.

Edward turned and stared intently at Bella, shutting out the torrent of voices around her, both audible, and those of the mind. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. His brows furled in concentration, as he intently stared at the young girl.

"Well, it seems she'll be staying with Millie, at least she'll be close, we'll know first if anything suspicious occurs." Esme barley whispered to Carlisle, though they all heard her. Amelia Weber's family had been serving their family for the last two hundred years. A simple lie to her great, great, great grandfather, about a magical fountain of youth, had been passed down through the ages, and even more surprising, whole heartedly believed.

It was no secret to the townsfolk that their royal family was at the very least over two hundred years old. However the true reason to their youthfulness was a deeply guarded secret.

"Angie, go prepare the vacant room for Bella." Millie hollered down the stone corridor. It echoed off the high arches three times.

"Yes, mama." Angie yelled back. She smiled across at Bella as she rose from the rocking chair next to the fireplace, setting her tea down.

"Oh, you needn't put your self out on my account, I can make my own bed." Bella rose as well, suddenly anxious.

"Nonsense, Bella." Angie smiled again, taking Bella's empty glass from her hands, and setting it by the wash basin. "I'll be right back." Bella was at once put at ease by the quiet humble dignity and warm kind eyes of the young woman before her. Even only knowing her for a few hours, Bella was certain she was a truly genuine and compassionate person. Angie was nearly at the door when, Bella blurted,

"May I come with you?" Angie turned to look at the young stranger, and realized at once how uncomfortable she felt to be left alone in the massive kitchen of the royal palace.

"Of course." She beamed, and nodded towards the large oak door she was headed towards. Bella followed at once.

The ball had lasted late into the evening, and there was a chill in the dark castle corridors now, that came with the onset of morning. They were dimly lit, and she was thankful her guide had memorized the passages from a childhood of living there. Bella mused what it would be like to grow up in such splendor as this, even if as a servant to the royal family. At once Bella's mind returned to the impossibly attractive royal family. To say that they had been kissed by youth was an understatement. There was something quite otherworldly about them, and Bella felt terrified under their gaze. It did not take a woman much smarter than her to deduce that this place was sequestered away into the solitude of the forest for a purpose. There was something quite unnatural about it all. Even at the thought of it, it sent a shiver down her spine. She had avoided looking up at the balcony the entire evening, after her first initial glance. As it happened, the declarations made by Michael and Eric were, in truth, pale comparisons of the true beauty and splendor of the Ladies of the royal court. Such creatures, and that is what they should be called, were too divine to be placed within the confines of a human body. Their eyes, their skin, their hair, their lips, all mocked perfection in its unattainable glory. The gentlemen were the same. Reminiscent of perfectly formed marble statues, cut from stone by a master artisan. She remembered how quickly she had cowered under the gaze of the one who was later pointed out to her as Edward. His amber eyes were piercing, and he had gazed at her with such scrutinizing intensity, that she was certain he hated her at once. Such handsome features, marred by such a look of contempt. Bella wondered in vain what she could have possibly done to deserve such a look of derision, but nothing came to mind. Perhaps, she wondered, if her very presence alone was enough to induce such obvious irritation. Perhaps no visitors came because that was precisely how the Royal family preferred it. She wondered if it was only a matter of time before she was thrown out.

Abruptly, Bella was ripped from her thoughts as she walked into Angie's back. The girl had stopped so suddenly, and Bella nearly fell to the floor, before righting her self. She was about to ask Angie why she had stopped so suddenly, when she saw it herself. At the end of the corridor, the son of the High King stood in regal attention.

Angie curtsied at once, and waited patiently to be addressed before speaking. Bella followed likewise, though her curtsey was nearly as clumsy as her recent stumble.

"Angelina, My father has asked me to formally welcome our guest, and to thank you for accommodating her."

"It is my pleasure to do so, your highness. May I introduce you to Isabella Swan, from Burkshire. Bella, this is His Royal Highness, Edward Alexander Christobal Cullen, Son of His Majesty, The High King, may he live forever."

The blood drained from Bella's face as her eyes took on the look of a startled doe. She almost forgot herself entirely, before curtseying again, this time slightly more graceful, and announcing,

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, your Highness." She kept her head bowed, afraid to lock eyes for fear of what new forms of disdain she might find in them. Edward, made a curt bow to her.

"Angelina, if you wouldn't mind preparing Miss Swan's room, I would like to speak with her." Angie turned to look at Bella with wide surprised eyes, before nodding to both Edward and Bella as she made her way down the corridor. "If you would please follow me Miss Swan." Edward asked, as he held out his arm to her in the most gentlemanly of gestures.

Bella nearly started trembling with fear, as she looked up, mentally preparing herself for his steely gaze. But once her eyes touched his face, she realized that gone was the icy stare from before. In its place where amber liquid eyes of gentle invitation, paired with an alluring yet kind half smile.

Bella pulled up the train of the barrowed, blue satin ball gown and walked with care, concentrating on each step so as to not slip, and mortify herself in front of royalty. When she reached him, his arm was still outstretched to her. She placed one gloved hand on the inside of his forearm. With in such close proximity, the air around him was intoxicating. She breathed deeply, savoring the magnificent scent.

"If you wouldn't mind, we can step into the receiving room, while Angelina prepares your quarters. I'm sure you are quite tired, so I will not detain you long." Bella swallowed hard and nodded politely He led her to a room on their left. Inside a roaring and crackling fire was ablaze in the massive limestone fireplace. The room was elegantly furnished with two silver blue wing backed chairs and a matching settee. Ornate tapestries of pale blue and silver draped the walls, and a painting of the Royal family hung in regal elegance above the fireplace.

Bella took a tentative step over the threshold, and Edward followed closely. She could feel his presence behind her, and felt his breath on her neck. She took a few steps into the room quickly, eager to put some distance between them. From behind her, she heard the distinct sound of a door being locked. Panic shot through her. She turned at once to see Edward placing a golden key in the breast pocket of the black satin vest he was wearing.

He looked at her with glittering cold black eyes. Bella was frozen in terror.

"Sit down." He commanded harshly. Bella complied, wide eyed and terrified. Her mind raced as she wondered if she should scream. Her heart pumped in her ears, giving further rise to her panic.

"You are going to answer a few little questions for me, Miss Swan."

Bella swallowed.

To Be Cont.


End file.
